Two Lives 1 Destiny
by Silver-Cherry
Summary: Who can save Sakura from the darkness the shadows her life when she pushes them away? Only one. S+S and maybe some E+T
1. Darkness

Prologue - Darkness  
  
  
  
2 lives one destiny  
  
Oi and I thought I could go one fic without rewriting it into CCS version  
  
-_- Oh well Anywayz this is actually just a rewritten version of my original 2 lives one destiny. It is dark compared to my other fics but all the same a good story. Please R+R!  
  
------------------******************************************---------------- -----  
  
CCS characters do not belong to me, though the plot does so do not steal!  
  
-----------------*****************************************------------------ ------  
  
I would like to thank all my friends and all reviewers have kept me writing ARIAGATOU!  
  
----------------*********************************************--------------- -----  
  
The fog wrapped its ghostly fingers around me as I ran, the fog like a security blanket while the rain beat it's cold fingers over my small form. I felt weak, though I always felt weak but not as weak as this. My vision blurred with unseen tears that mixed with the cold, cruel rain. I didn't mind the rain; the rain suited my mood perfectly. I ran through the dark ally way, I always ran, ran away from her well really I should say them, I ran away from the pain and torture that was a every day thing that I had to deal with. My jacket lay forgotten in the warm house, really I wish I could go back but then I'd have to face her, the one that had given me the purplish black bruises that darkened my skin. I was cold, the thin T-shirt that I wore clung to my figure as I ran my jeans also clung to me making a sloshing sound as I ran, and I felt exposed now that the bruises lay out in the open. It's been a year, a year since they left me to fight the darkness that slowly engulfed my life, the only people in this god damn world who could've saved me were gone because of some homicidal basstard. They could've saved me from the torment, the torment that I face every day, from the time I get up to the time I go to sleep. My friends left me, for this I blame myself, they tried to help but I pushed them away not wanting them to be hurt I put an impenetrable shield around myself. My once happy life was now covered in darkness, a darkness that beckons me to give in, but I won't. The darkness felt so comforting, but it also felt wrong, hollow, with out meaning. I heard a whisper "Give in to the darkness beautiful, there is nothing you can do." I winced from the pain but ran faster away from the voice that followed me on an invisible breeze telling me to give in. My legs felt like lead, pained and exhausted I kept on running, my vision became even more blurry but this wasn't from tears, I started seeing black dots yet I still did not give in I would fight, or go down trying. I fought the loosing battle, eventually reaching the end of the alleyway I collapsed. The darkness was too much and I felt myself drown in its depths. Leaning against a wall my breath came in short ragged breaths, my vision still blurry and I still was seeing black dots. Trying to fight the darkness that I felt enter my body, surrounding me like the fog did, except this time it felt insecure. I lost, I had given in the darkness surrounded me and I felt a dull pain in the back of my head as my head hit the cold and unforgiving pavement. I felt exposed, to the world like a young child I lay there. My legs hurt, everything hurt, my mind tried to swim out of the darkness that had consumed my sub-consciousness but just drowned further and further until I felt myself drown completely in the blank, black darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
-----------------------------*****************************------------------ -----------  
  
What do you think depressing ne? Anywayz please R+R I'm currently working on my 1st chapter this was just the Prologue.  
  
**Cherry** 


	2. My life before and now(flashback)

Chapter 1-My life before and now  
  
Yup I'm writing the first chapter which I finished writing the rough copy today (02-26-02)! I really think this story is good if a bit dark but hey this idea has been swimming in my mind for a while now.  
  
-----------------------------*****************************------------------ -----------  
  
I guess I should introduce myself, the names Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto yup the daughter of the famous archeologist. I'm an average 14 year old, with an average family. I live with my father, Touya my Onii-chan, and my step- mom. I don't like that woman she is mean and doesn't seem to like me no matter how nice I am to her, she blames everything she did wrong on me! It's a week before summer vacation and I was eager until my dad informed me about him and Touya going on a dig. Dad and Touya are leaving me with Kayla to spend some "quality time." To me that's like say "I want you to stick your hand in that sharks mouth and wait until your hands gone" yup Kayla is that bad. I'm planning to stay out of the house as much as possible. Arilia hung out with me a lot, but my life seemed to get worse and worse. First Tomoyo had to move to England for the summer or so it seemed. Than my boyfriend cheated on me and eventually broke up with me. All my friends had to go places during the summer so they left me alone, alone to fight the darkness that was starting to shadow my life. Then the beatings started to come, at first they were small usually backhand slaps that I easily got used to since they hardly hurt only stung at first, but eventually they became worse. Causing large bruises, and small cuts to appear on my body. Kayla became more vicious, leaving me to clean and bandage the wounds. School started and my father and Touya still had not returned. I was happy that I could wear long sleeve shirts and pants to cover the constant bruises that I got with each beating. My friends returned and my life seemed to brighten a bit, I stay out longer and on weekends slept over at one of my friend's houses to avoid Kayla. A couple of months passed and still no sound from Touya and dad. Around mid February my world came crashing down with one phone call. It started off as a friendly conversation between the doctor and I, Kayla was at work the doctor's voice became grave and it scared me but I listened, he told me the thing I feared worse, and I feared this more than I feared Kayla. "Lily your father and Touya were found dead, murdered by the side of the road. I need you to tell Kayla." I had nodded dumbly not trusting my voice to speak. I wanted to rip the bloody homicidal basstard to pieces for doing this to me and the people I cared the most for. I had left a note on the table and had gone up to my room. Of course then my step-mom came home and found out she blamed me for the deaths, though I could see the glee on her face. She beat me with "the stick", a long wooden pole that hurt like hell when it hit the skin. I coward in the darkest corner, petrified of what that woman could do, she left and I waited until I couldn't hear the click of her high heals on the floor before I crawled across the floor. Yes I crawled, my back hurt from the stick, my arms hurt from blocking the stick and my legs hurt from being kicked repeatedly. I was weak, too weak to stand, crawling under the covers and whimpering from the pain I felt from the covers hitting my bruises and my back hitting the mattress, I fell into a troubled sleep. A couple of months passed and I started dating this guy, god was he gorgeous and a really big sweetheart...at first. When he gained my trust he started using it against me and became violent, adding to the bruises I already had. He didn't know, no one knew about the horrors I had to face at home and now with him. No one except him and I knew about the beatings that he repeatedly gave me when I said something wrong, or went against his wishes. I fell for Alan's sweetness, I thought he had a heart of gold that he would understand me, but really he was a monster hidden under a sweet, handsome, and understanding facade. The first time I tried to get out of our relationship, was my last attempt. I told him that it's over, what does he do? He held a gun to my head, threatening to blow my head off. I was tempted; oh I was so tempted, what was there to loose? My life was hell already, no correction it was worse than hell, and the devil held my soul and my body was trapped in darkness, a darkness that I couldn't escape. I avoided him, but then I was alone, alone to fight the darkness that had slowly engulfed my life. I ran, ran from the pain and terror, but I wasn't fast enough. The pain and terror was a shadow…my shadow, it followed me everywhere I went. I couldn't escape it, only fight so I tried, I tried to fight it, the every so consuming darkness, but alas it was to strong and that's where the story catches up. To me running, running once again, running from the whispers that told me to give in, give in to the darkness that followed me like a shadow. The shadow that only allowed me to escape from it in my dreams, my pained and horrid dreams but even there it was dark. I couldn't escape my life that was dark, like a night sky without the stars and moon to light it. I fell into the pool of darkness, half my body exposed to the world while my other half is invisible in the dark alleyway like a ying yang. I drown; drown in the darkness that engulfed my life. Drowning, yet I try to escape, alas I'm too deep and I drown falling into the dark world of unconsciousness.  
  
-------------------------************************************--------------- ----------  
  
I think Sakura is OOC but that is understandable with the life that she has. This story is mainly told in Sakura's POV but some parts will be told in 3rd person or from ________ POV. Please R+R! I know this is really short but I'll gradually make the chapters longer kay!  
  
**Cherry** 


End file.
